Commonly, outdoor enthusiasts including boaters, sportsmen, and fishermen use dinghies, rowboats or other small watercraft that can be propelled across the water by a small outboard marine trolling motor. Typically, such outboard motors depending on the size, horsepower and other features (e.g., transmission, propeller, fuel management system, anti-corrosion measures) can cost several hundred to several thousands of dollars. In certain instances, however, individuals only need a simple light-duty trolling motor that is inexpensive and easy to transport and operate. Thus, there is a need for an economical, durable and reliable mechanism for propelling small watercraft.
String trimmers or “weed-whackers” are generally well-known lawn care devices which are commonly used to for cutting or trimming grass, plants or shrubs. Typically, these devices consist of an elongated shaft connecting a small internal combustion or electric engine to a cutting head having a flexible monofilament line or other cutting device connected to a rotating hub or reel. Due to the relative simplicity of such devices, they are generally inexpensive and have become common household appliances.
In light of the foregoing, it has become generally known in the art to use a converted string trimmer as an outboard trolling motor. Such known equipment and methods, however, have a number of limitations, including, for example, attachment integrity issues between the propeller and the drive shaft and a tendency to burn out the clutch. String trimmers, for instance, commonly have a centrifugal clutch between the motor and attachment drive shaft. Thus, a propeller must be properly sized, balanced and configured, or the clutch can burn up. In addition, attachment of the propeller must be secure otherwise under dynamic loads the propeller can break loose. Known equipment and methods fail to sufficiently accommodate for such issues.
There is thus a need in the art for a conversion kit and method that can economically transform a string trimmer into an outboard marine motor. There is further a need that the outboard motor produced by such kit and method be reliable and durable such that the components of the kit will properly function together with the components of the modified string trimmer.